


Look-alike

by Maiuzan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiuzan/pseuds/Maiuzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys visit Karasuno's sports festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look-alike

**Author's Note:**

> question: is it still iwaoi if oikawa isn't even in the fic?

“So, why are we here again?” Hajime shouted over the sound of the cheer team they just passed. Matsukawa and Hanamaki had convinced Hajime to come with them to Karasuno’s sports festival. Reluctantly, he had agreed. He just didn’t enjoy watching sports when he couldn’t play too.  

“There’s free food.” Matsukawa had just finished his third meatbun, and was wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“Yeah, that’s basically the only reason.” Hanamaki chimed in, walking behind them with his hands in his pockets.

“Well, at least Oikawa’s not here.” Their teammate had refused, saying he wouldn’t risk bumping into Kageyama. Hajime was glad that he didn’t come actually, since Oikawa was the type of guy to cheer too loud at sports events.

“Hey, looks like the relay is about to start.” Hanamaki noted.

Together, they made their way to the track field. Hajime spotted Karasuno’s second setter across the field, along with some other teammates, and he instinctively ducked. However, he remember that it the event was public, so it wasn’t weird for them to be there. Was it?

The first racers were getting ready at the starting line. Hajime recognized Karasuno’s libero amongst them. He quickly scanned the rest of the players on the track field, just out of curiosity, and his eyes lingered on one in particular.

Before he could form any thoughts about him, the start shot sounded.

The runners took off in a flash, all of them quick on their feet. Once they turned the corner, and were about to pass their batons, an annoying shrieking noise filled Hajime’s ear.

“Kyaaa! Oujiyama-senpaaai!!”

Hajime clicked his tongue. How annoying.

The person whose name the girls were yelling, was running gracefully fast on the track. It was the same person who caught Hajime’s eyes before. There was something about his face that Hajime liked.

“Wow, that guy sure looks–” Matsukawa started.

“He’s hot.” The words slipped out before Hajime could censor himself.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki shared a look.

“You think so, huh?” Matsukawa asked, Hanamaki shaking from laughter beside him.

“Yeah, what’s with that look on your face? I told you I’m into guys right?” Hajime didn’t understand why his friends were acting so weird. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that this Oujiyama guy had passed his baton, and was catching his breath while leaning on his knees with his hands. Hajime noted how his hair was still styled, hanging over his beautiful face. That guy was really something.

Matsukawa chuckled. “You did, it’s just that–”

“Mattsun, please don’t tell him. Let him figure it out on his own.” Hanamaki was wearing a cheeky grin on his face, and it was pissing Hajime the fuck off.

“Figure out what?” Hajime grumbled, as he focused on the race again. He was just in time to see Karasuno’s volleyball team get disqualified, and the soccer club winning.

Across the field, Hajime saw the handsome guy chatting with his ‘fans’, smiling charmingly.

“Hmm, despite how attractive he is, he’s starting to annoy me now.” Hajime felt a familiar sensation rise up inside of him, the urge the smack the guy’s head. When had he felt that before…

“Oh my God.” Hajime suddenly realized what Matsukawa wanted to say earlier, and why they were making fun of him. How could he have missed something so obvious.

“Ha! He figured it out, didn’t he?” Hanamaki nudged Matsukawa in his side.

“From the look on his face, I think he did.” Matsukawa smirked at him.

“Please forget everything I said today.” Hajime groaned.

As he threw one more look at Oujiyama, a last thought fleeted through his mind.

_Oikawa was definitely prettier than that guy._


End file.
